


All Of You

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mirror Sex, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz told Aoba that he was able to <i>measure</i> Aoba simply by touching him, it sent Aoba into a state of confusion. Despite how intelligent Noiz could be, he was still human, and it was hard for Aoba to believe that <i>he</i> himself couldn't surpass the Noiz's level.</p><p>When he took things into his matter, attempting to do the same as what Noiz did to him when they tried out their very first wedding suits, little did he know that he was falling into a contradictions that not only allowed him to discover new things between him and his boyfriend - soon-fiance - but also allowing him to reaffirm a subconscious resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic written for [noizudesu](http://noizudesu.tumblr.com/), who is not only supportive but had been such a sweetheart to me that I just _need_ to do something for her.
> 
> Self-beta'd and I apologize for any mistakes.

Noiz having a great eye to the tiniest details wasn’t something that Aoba was unversed with. In fact, it shouldn’t come as a surprise for him either. His boyfriend’s fascination towards trivial particulars had been a constant personification of his own; the moment when Noiz had explained to him about how he’d accurately measured his body measurement simply by _touching_ him was one of the very good evidences of it. It astounded Aoba, bringing his initial perception of Noiz into a whole new level.

He believed in Noiz; even more flabbergasted at how breathtakingly _intelligent_ he was. But above all, he was relieved that he’d made the decision to bring him out of his comfort shell, pushing him into a territory that he could perfectly make good use of with this very astuteness of his. Noiz could go far, Aoba was certain of it. And he wanted to be the person who could support Noiz in taking more steps that could bring him far in life.

When Noiz ultimately popped the question at him, he found his jaw drop, the question resounding in his head like a mantra. It took him a few moments before he shook his head, throwing the same question back at his boyfriend – soon fiancé – just to make sure that he was hearing it right.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Noiz had confirmed.

Then, he left Aoba waiting, with a deadpan expression that wasn’t enough to conceal the apprehension beneath his pair of superficially impassive eyes.

If there was one ability he could wish for himself, it’d be the knack to make sense of things in a pace that was faster than how his ability was allowing him now. Ren had infinitely expressed his concern towards Aoba’s slow-paced brain radar before but he’d never taken it too seriously either; hence he never deemed there was a need to take any actions whatsoever to ‘cure’ it.

But as they both stared at each other, eyes fixed shrilly into the other as the air around them combusted in a thick aura of intensity, they could only wait, heart thumping stridently beneath their chests before Noiz, finally, broke the silence.

“I’m sorry. Is it too sudden for you?”

Aoba gaped. The next time he spoke, his voice was raucous, as if he hadn’t been speaking for a century.

“N-no, that’s not it. I… goddammit, Noiz!”

He’d anticipated this; at the very least, he’d expected Noiz to take an action sooner or later, be it an absurd one or a well-planned one. But regardless of how much his hunch had been playing the right tricks on him, he would _never_ be prepared when it _finally_ happened.

The warmth beneath his chest was incredible; his face must be portraying a kind of expression so very exceptional he was almost grateful that he couldn’t witness it by himself. And when he nodded, completely dumbstruck, he launched the whole of his body at Noiz, embracing Noiz in a tight-fitting hug before he chanted “yes” incessantly at his now, official-fiancé.

 

* * *

 

 

Living with Noiz had its own… well, if Aoba could call it a perk. While they were busy with their wedding preparation, Aoba would relentlessly find his eyes drifting to the stack of magazines by his bedside, featuring wedding suits in various designs. He’d flipped through them on one fine night with Noiz; the lavish selection highlighted in the magazines a bit too overwhelming for him to consume. His expression when his eyes flew through each and every one of the designs seemed to be one that was way too obvious for Noiz to miss because in the next second, Noiz had placed a hand on one of the pages, commendably stopping Aoba’s mindless exploration.

“Do you have a preference?” Noiz had asked, his eyes glinting with mild interest as his hand slid towards the back of Aoba’s hand, caressing it gently while keeping his sight locked on his fiancé.

“Hmm…” Aoba considered, eyes instinctively collected back at the page he’d stopped at, where a pair of entirely white wedding suit was illustrated. “Not really.” He let out a sigh at long last. “All of them look really good…” he trailed off before he cracked a smile at Noiz’s direction. “on you.”

Noiz let out a smirk then. Closing the book, he encircled an arm around Aoba’s waist, pulling him close before he kissed him on his ear, nibbling intentionally on his earlobe as he whispered,

“I think I have the exact pair of suit that would make _you_ look good.”

Aoba’s eyes brightened at the end of his words. Hastily pushing him away, he sent a glare at his direction, accompanied by a small pout.

“Don’t think of anything ridiculous. I warn you.”

“Hmm? Not sure what you’re talking about.” Noiz’s genuine smile had transformed into one of devilish. While Aoba was about to pick a pillow up to throw right at his face, he speedily grasped his wrist, giving it a sturdy tug and having Aoba fall right into his arms instead.

“I’m serious. You’ll see.”

That was all he said before he swallowed the remaining of Aoba’s retorts down his throat, the wet kiss right after effectively replaced whatever reluctance Aoba held towards his fiance’s verdict.

 

Well, Noiz never broke his promises – it was something Aoba had come to know very well. But what always never failed to pull a gaudy gasp out of him was the _extent_ of things Noiz could come to do when he put his mind into it. It only took _one_ text message for Aoba to stare, unblinkingly, at his Coil screen before he promptly typed a reply back to his fiancé, hoping that he didn’t sound way too enthusiastic over a mere confirmation.

\-- that was if he could call a confirmation to a try out his very own pair wedding suit this coming weekend as something that he could respond docilely.

Noiz seemed to be sharing the same thought as well. Or perhaps Aoba’s reaction when he reconfirmed the date with him again on the same night when he’d sent him the message had acted as a too-obvious sign for him. Because then he wouldn’t be pulling on Aoba’s tail, constantly _reminding_ him that he couldn’t wait to see how _that_ particular attire would look on him, which did nothing but make Aoba feel more agitated than he already was.

If Noiz hadn’t been acting as his personal aide-mémoire, he could probably endure the edginess within him a bit better than he did now.

 

So, on the fine Sunday, he found himself standing in front of a luxurious-looking shop, one that had different sets of wedding suits displayed beneath the lustrous window, and one that told Aoba unerringly how prestigious this place was in a glance. When they stepped into it, they were immediately greeted by a bright-smiling shopkeeper, who led them further into the room, where they were surrounded by mirrors with two velvet-coloured couch positioned in the centre of the space.

“Mr.Wim, am I right? Your request are ready for you. Please wait for a moment.”

As soon as the lady disappeared into one of the doors at the far end of the room, Aoba tugged on Noiz’s elbow, sending him a stare that looked nothing but rapt as he snarled,

“I hope you aren’t going over the limits again,” he warned, a deep frown in between his eyebrows.

“Hmm, who knows?” Noiz purposefully teased. “I’m just doing what I think it’s the best for us. Besides, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I’m only looking out for the finest option at this point.”

And Aoba was _pretty sure_ Noiz’s definition of ‘the best’ wasn’t allied – or rather, was never aligned – with his own perception of what was deemed to be ‘the best’.

A few minutes later, the same lady came back with two sets of wedding suits that had Aoba drop his jaw the moment the glamorous attire invaded his vision.

“This is…” he gaped, while Noiz stood and took both the attire from the lady, who then started to direct them to the changing room.

“What do you think?” Noiz, however, stood rooted on the spot, holding up the two sets of attire for Aoba to see while Aoba rose, as slowly as he could, from his seat.

“…wow,” he murmured. What Noiz was holding were two exceptionally glamorous-looking wedding suits. Enveloped in full white, golden embroidery lined the edge of the flaps, creating a swirling pattern that made the mere visual too-pleasant to look away from. The attire looked like a mixture of a formal suit and a tuxedo, which Aoba had never thought that he’d have the extravagance to try on one. Realizing that he’d been staring for a bit too long, he let out a soft cough, then focusing his attention back at Noiz again.

“This is magnificent, Noiz,” he complimented. “Did you tailor-make this?”

“I did,” Noiz replied fleetingly. He looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth instead, a thin smile replaced his initial smirk. “How about you try it out?”

“H-huh, now?”

“That’s the reason why we’re here, no?”

Noiz was right, and it made Aoba feel imprudent for even asking him the question. But it wasn’t something he could help either. Overwhelmed by his own self-conscious, he wasn’t sure if he could bring the lavishness of this attire out flawlessly. When his fingers touched the silky material of the suit, he let out a small hitch of breath, feeling the sleekness spread from his fingertips and glided right into his heart all at the same time.

He never considered himself worthy of such luxury; never sought for it either. But Noiz seemed to have a dissimilar thought from him – perhaps what Noiz really wanted to give him was first-class treatment so exquisite that sometimes it may make his actions looked a bit too overwhelming. But Aoba understood how much thought process he’d gone through for him to reach this very decision. And, with that mere message reaching Aoba loud and clear, he took the wedding suit off Noiz’s hand, sending one last smile at Noiz and made hasty paces towards one of the changing rooms.

While he was left alone, Noiz spent a few moments staring at Aoba’s vanishing shadow before he drifted his attention back to his own suit. He’d chosen the suit based on how he’d imagined Aoba to look like in this very attire. Various designs had been taken into consideration, various colours had gone through stringent mix-and-match. But at the end of the day, Noiz had settled with one that looked seemingly simple, with its pure white texture smoothing out the whole look of the attire. It reminded him of Aoba, of how such a _simple_ man could have such a _huge_ impact to his life. But yet, ‘simple’ seemed to be too understated to be put on Aoba, hence the decision to adapt golden embroideries on this attire just because it was the one element – on the attire, in Aoba – that had brought the best out of him. The swirls were a significance of versatility, of flexibility and of consideration, and the colour of the embroidery itself held ample message to explain the way both of them perceived their relationship to be– simple yet noble and sleek.

Perhaps Aoba had gotten the message too, otherwise he wouldn’t be smiling so stunningly at Noiz when he took the suit off Noiz’s hand, his allusive gaze gave just enough hint to tell Noiz that he was not only pleased with Noiz’s choice of material, but he was also grateful as well.

With that thought, Noiz let out a quiet sigh, which was quickly replaced by a small smile before he headed right into the changing room next to Aoba’s.

In just a few minutes’ time, he’d be able to witness how this one person, who he once proclaimed as an opponent, changed into his eternal life partner.

 

He was expecting Aoba to wait for him in the waiting area when he walked out of the changing room. He went for a change earlier than him anyway; he should be done sooner than him. But, he was wrong.  What greeted him instead was a vacant room, him being the only person in the space. Taking a peek at the door next to his own changing room, he let out a sigh again, then sat on the couch, flawlessly suited up in his very own wedding suit; the solitude surrounding him made him feel just a tad apprehensive.

 

He’d heard Noiz walk into the changing room next to his; and while he did, he was still rummaging with his suit, too anxious to create even a crease on it. The suit still felt dreamlike in his very hands; it was no doubt extremely high-class, and he constantly felt as if he was handling a handful of delicate glasses over anything else. It took him ten whole minutes to finally take his own shirt off. Then, starting from the inner shirt, he pulled it over him, instantly feeling goosebumps forming on his skin the moment the refined material hit his bare skin. He clenched his fists. This wasn’t the time to be overwhelmed. Not yet. It wasn’t even the day of their wedding yet. Shaking his head a little, he started buttoning up his shirt, all the while avoiding eye contact with his own reflection in the mirror.

Noiz would probably laugh at him if he was to see him in this state now. Getting pumped up, he quickened his motions, hastily buttoning his shirt up before he pulled the tie – a glossy white one – over and slung it over his neck. Sure, Noiz was the one who’d prepared his set of suit for him, but when he pulled his pants on and enfolded himself in the lustrous white suit, he still held an indistinct pang of hesitation within him, wondering if he was well-fitted for this extravagance. Then again, he _knew_ that Noiz had seen something in him that had led to this very decision and he wanted so very much to trust Noiz for it. As soon as he lifted his eyes to stare at his own reflection in the mirror, he realized _what_ exactly had made Noiz thought so –

The elegance of the suit had perfectly brought out the light-brown colour of his eyes, the gaze itself soft yet penetrating when he fixed his sight on them. Not to mention that his wavy blue hair had formed a striking gradient against the white material, as if wave had formed on the suit, creating a serene, tranquil feeling that had Aoba momentarily lost in the mere sight.

He couldn’t quite recognize himself. He felt as if he was looking at a person that was… him from a different era or something. Perhaps _this_ was what Noiz had anticipated to see from him. And he was right. He let out a small chuckle; Noiz _always_ managed to see something in him that he himself couldn’t see.

Noiz _always_ knew how to bring the best out of him.

Attempting to distract himself from his own overpowering thought, he shook his head again, straightened himself up and neatened his suit for one last time before he took one final look at himself in the mirror.

This was, indeed, the _best_ wedding suit Noiz had chosen for them.

When the door swung open, he found himself shivering a little. He could vaguely make out Noiz’s shadow beyond the door. He was sitting on the velvet couch, one that they sat on before they went off to change. He kept his eyes low, making out how Noiz had stood up from the reflection of the well-polished marble floor.

It was a two whole minutes later that he finally looked up, just to meet Noiz’s gaze right up. Upon seeing his profile, Noiz had then fixed his gaze on Aoba’s eyes instead, lime-green orbs stridently engulfed the remaining of the sanity left in Aoba before Aoba let out a gaudy cough, a mean to distract.

“W-well, what do you thi—“ He couldn’t finish his words. It was a few seconds too late but he finally captured enough sense back to make out the entirety of Noiz’s appearance, giving him a full view of what his fiancé was wearing at the moment, from head to toe.

He wasn’t sure if there was even a suitable word to describe how he felt towards Noiz’s new look now. His hair was combed back and, and like himself, he was dressed in sleek white, one hand in the pocket of his pants, another hanging slackly by his side as he scrutinized _Aoba_ ’s new outlook.

Handsome, was too understated; beautiful, was definitely an understatement. He could only gape gracelessly as Noiz made his way towards him, his lips curved into a small smile that could be easily mistaken as a smirk.

“Y-you look like a—

“—prince. That would be what I’d use to describe you now,” Noiz interrupted. He was obviously stunned, if not as astounded as Aoba.

He was right. But even _that_ didn’t feel sufficient. Forcing his remaining word down his throat, he shuddered ever so slightly when Noiz raised a hand to twirl a few loose strands of his hair with his fingers.

“You’re not done yet.”

Was there a need to whisper, though? Aoba grumbled to himself, recognising how Noiz must be doing this on purpose.

“I’m sorry if I don’t know how to work this—“

“Your hair,” Noiz countered again. “You’d look better if you tie it up. I can help you with it.”

It wasn’t even a question, nor a request. It was a statement. Without waiting for a response, Noiz escorted him back to the changing room again before he closed the door behind them, fitting them in a constricted space that was just nice, but not enough to fit two persons.

“Hey,” Aoba started. “You could’ve just do it outside, you know? It’s too cramped to fit two people in here.”

“Here is fine,” Noiz replied briefly. “This is bad.”

“Huh? What’s bad? Is there something wrong with the suit?” Aoba asked, involuntarily looking down to his own attire to identify the faults that he might have overlooked when he checked on himself earlier.

“No, not that,” Noiz dismissed. “I’m not sure if I want anyone to see you in this now.”

Aoba chuckled. “What is this? Regretting your decision? I told you I’m not sure if I could bring this out nicely before.”

“Not that either,” Noiz’s tone had dropped one octave lower. Leaning towards Aoba’s neck, he took a quick sniff, then, out of a sudden, pressed a soft kiss against it, instantly sending chills down Aoba’s spine. “I’m not sure if I am ready for others to witness how gorgeous you look in this.”

Ah… he’s doing it again. Patting Noiz on the head, Aoba pulled their distance apart, smirking spiritedly at his fiancé as he said, “But I bet you don’t want me, or rather, the _both_ of us to walk towards an altar with hideous clothing either, right?”

Noiz returned his question with a mirrored smirk. Returning his fingers to Aoba’s hair, he reached into his suit pocket, pulling a rubber band out and started to work on tying Aoba’s hair up for him.

Was this the reason why Noiz had rushed him back into this room when he saw Aoba earlier? Not to work unobtrusively by themselves – even though Aoba was sure that that was part of his reasons too – but to keep this very sight for himself instead?

It wasn’t like Aoba couldn’t understand what had triggered this abrupt possessiveness, either. The moment Noiz’s new appearance had reflected in his eyes earlier, he’d already speculated the abundant of attention Noiz would draw for himself if he was to appear under public’s eyes. Noiz mentioned that he wasn’t sure if he could take it if others were to ogle on Aoba the way he did. Aoba was the same, although he’d grasped enough composure to not display that same sense of possessiveness the way Noiz did.

Finding it endearing, he moved his hands up, sensibly caressing the outline of Noiz’s jawline with one finger as Noiz worked on his hair. Seeing Noiz up close right at this very moment, with adequate lighting in the room to illuminate every fine details on his soon-husband face reminded him of the time when ‘cute’ was his impression towards Noiz. But now, Noiz was far from that. Underneath the layer of endearment was a thicker layer which Aoba had come to define as being matured and… charming. He felt heat rise to his face, taking his hand off Noiz’s face just in time for Noiz to pull a final touch on his hair.

He was only staring at Noiz’s _face_ and yet he was being too flustered for his own good. This was getting out of hands.

“What is it?” Noiz asked, a tone that told Aoba that he probably never expected any answer anyway.

Aoba, however, lurched his weight towards Noiz and encircled him into a close-fitting hug, burying his face against Noiz’s chest as he smelled in the faint scent of his fiancé mixed with vague hint of dainty perfume.

“Aoba?”

Aoba shook his head. The next time he looked at Noiz, there were obvious tipoff of tears in his eyes that he’d managed to suppress right before they could fall out of them.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” he started, but found himself stuttering right when he was about to reach the main point of his answer.

“It’s fine,” Noiz, though, swiped a featherlike touch against his cheek before he leaned forward to press a kiss against Aoba’s forehead. “I understand.”

It wasn’t even their ceremony yet but they were both being too overwhelmed with their own feelings. It was hard to imagine what would happen on the day of their wedding ceremony itself. Aoba was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to suppress his tears when the time came. The reason why he was able to withstand the very urge now was purely because of the fact that he was telling himself that this wasn’t the right time to cry. Not yet.

“Okay, let’s see…” Struggling to hold his composure up again, he stepped a few paces back, just to take in the whole of Noiz’s appearance again.

“Look at you, what a fine young man,” he teased with a perky grin. “It’s almost unbelievable.”

“I can’t believe I’m marrying you as well.”

“…that too,” Aoba mumbled, the familiar heat back to his face once again. But as soon as Noiz said that, he fell silent, his eyes stuck on Aoba, the same way Aoba had been doing to him.

“Hm?” Aoba hummed, curious.

“Don’t move,” Noiz said; not an instruction, but a request.

Expecting Noiz to touch him more, his younger partner moved backwards instead, crossing his arms as he supported his chin with a hand.

“What?” Aoba asked again, feeling lost from the sudden turn of events.

“Don’t move, stay right there,” Noiz said again. He didn’t sound firm at all, and while he talked, Aoba noticed that he was merely throwing out words mindlessly, his thought and his sight seemed to be focused exclusively on Aoba’s body.

Doing as what he was told, Aoba stood, inelegance washing all over him. He didn’t know what else he could do but stand rooted on the spot, gawping as he found Noiz’s gaze gliding all over his own body. Starting from his head, he smirked a tad when he found Aoba’s curious pair of orbs. Then, as soon as it came, he had moved his attention downwards, stopping where Aoba assumed was his neck before it skimmed its way towards his chest, where he stopped for a split second, the smirk on his features deepened with every passing second.

By the time Noiz was looking at his waist, Aoba no longer needed to torment his own head to figure out exactly what Noiz was doing – he was _measuring_ him. He knew that Noiz was capable of doing so when he _touched_ him; he’d told him that he’d measured Aoba’s body with the use of his hands alone. But now that Noiz was staring so intensely in such a suggestive yet seductive way, he couldn’t help but wonder if Noiz was actually _measuring_ him with his eyes alone or if he was doing… something else.

He felt as if he was being stripped off his clothing by Noiz’s piercing gaze alone.

Sensing the more-than-familiar arousal hitting down south, he clenched his fists. This was bad. And it wasn’t even the level of ‘bad’ Noiz had pronounced earlier. In this cramped space, where they were both left alone, submerged in each other’s scents and with Noiz gazing so precariously at him like this, there was no way the innate chemistry between them could leave this excellent opportunity alone. And sure enough, Aoba already found himself getting turned on way more than usual, the tautness he felt in his pants with every suffocating second being a clear indication.

Attempting to pull himself off this awkward situation, he budged his attention to _Noiz_ ’s body instead. If Noiz was able to do so, then _he_ could do as well. Noiz was a younger brat than him. Regardless of how gifted he could be, he was still human with a brain that perfectly belonged in the normal human range. It was unfair that only _Noiz_ was getting the visual treat.

Imitating his fiancé, he started from the top, detailing every fine strand of Noiz’s hair, spotting how he’d applied more gel on one part over the other. When he reached his chest, he held a breath, the sight of Noiz’s naked chest forming a clear mental image in his head. He’d been used to see Noiz’s naked torso after all. Whenever Noiz was to hover over him in bed, he’d always shift his attention to Noiz’s chest in an effort to avert his eyes from Noiz’s seductive stare. He could even physically _feel_ how rough and tough this very person’s unadorned chest was – how his skin felt against his fingers, how his muscles would react when…

An eerie breath escaped his lips. He was getting carried away, completely defeating the purpose of why he was so mesmerized with Noiz’s body all of a sudden. He was supposed to scrutinize Noiz’s _attire_ , not his _skin_. Closing his eyes to fine-tune the image in his head, he opened them again after a few seconds, sight falling towards where Noiz’s abdomen was – where his navel piercing was – then further downwards, swallowing down his throat when he was unconsciously reminded of where his dick pierc—

“Hey.”

He jumped at the voice. Noiz seemed to have completed his own observation. Judging on the shrewd grin he was flinging at Aoba now, he seemed to have noticed what Aoba had been up to all this while. That’d explicate that deep, husky tone he used just a few seconds ago to pull Aoba’s attention back.

“What are you thinking about?” Noiz asked, thick seduction weighed his tone.

“Nothing,” Aoba said, nervous sweat forming on his back.

“Hmm,” Noiz hummed then. Moving just enough to cloud the whole of Aoba’s vision with nothing but his own profile, he lifted Aoba’s chin up with a hand, causing Aoba to close his eyes in reaction.

“Heh.” Noiz’s low voice snapped his eyes open. “Expecting something?”

“N-no, of course not.” Pushing him away, Aoba turned his back towards Noiz, one hand immediately clutching his chest to sustain his breathing. Right after, he felt Noiz embracing his torso, the hot breath against his neck sending chills right down his spine and landing on his crotch.

“Your face said otherwise, though.” Now Noiz was literally _whispering_ into Aoba’s ear. Giving his ear shell a provocative lick, he nipped on the thin flesh before he pressed a wet trail down his skin, ultimately sucking him hard on his exposed neck and effectively pulled a repressed, choked moan out of Aoba.

“Look,” he urged, assuming as if Aoba hadn’t heard what he said earlier. Despite feeling the heat already pushing him close to the end of his limits, Aoba raised his head, just enough to make out his own reflection in the mirror.

The mere sight almost collapsed his sanity.

Right in front of him was undoubtedly them – Noiz clinging onto him from the back, his eyes fixed on Aoba’s in the reflection, and Aoba with obvious flusters on his face that looked as if he was halfway through a lovemaking session.

“I’m really curious of what you were thinking to have given you this face,” Noiz teased, hands sliding from Aoba’s chest to fumble with the belt on his pants.

“D-don’t act like you are innocent, brat,” Aoba sent a frown at Noiz’s direction, gritting his teeth as he retorted.

“I’m not acting,” Noiz defenced. He wasn’t lying; Aoba was well-aware of that. Or else, he wouldn’t find his young fiancé putting them in a position for which Aoba could clearly feel his hardened erection poking him shamelessly on his butt.

“I would’ve do it here if not because of the clothes we’re wearing now.” Well, at least he still had a sense of maturity. Aoba, however, wasn’t sure if he had sufficient endurance to sustain the sudden rise of heat within him, made worse when Noiz slipped his hand beneath his pants, into his underwear and started to stroke provocatively at his dick while he kissed the nape of Aoba’s neck all at the same time.

“O-oi…” Aoba called out powerlessly.

“Shh,” Noiz whispered against his skin. Lifting his hand up to Aoba’s mouth, he slipped two fingers in, rummaging with Aoba’s tongue, a futile attempt to contain his voice. “You can bite them if you want.”

Aoba can literally _hear_ his smirk right beside his ear. Instead, he ended up sucking on Noiz’s fingers, licking in between his fingers gap and tasting the abundant scent that was Noiz when he sucked a bit harder.

Noiz’s hand moved in great difficulty as he rubbed his dick, restrained by the tightness of his pants. The frequent lovemaking they’d experienced throughout their stay together seemed to bear its fruit, making Aoba curse inwardly on how fast his body surrendered to the sweet temptation that was his fiance’s expertise. This was bad. Really bad, he thought between sucks. He didn’t want to dirty this pair of suit, but yet, Noiz’s hand on his erection felt wonderfully good that he no longer found himself having the intention to stop him.

All that was in his mind was ceaseless ‘ _faster, faster_ ’ that had him pushing his hips into Noiz’s hand, desperately trying to push himself over the edge. It’d be better if they could end this _fast_ , before anyone could catch them red-handed.

Right before he felt the orgasm at the peak of his length, he pulled Noiz’s fingers out of his mouth, then throwing a wet gaze backwards.

“Noiz… close.”

“En.” Just a short reply. And probably a few more wanton pumps was all Aoba needed to achieve completion but instead of doing exactly that, Noiz removed his hand from Aoba’s dick, drew his fingers out of Aoba’s mouth and squatted in front of Aoba instead, pulling his leaking dick out of his pants and spreading his legs just enough for him to position himself comfortably in between them.

“Wait, what—“

“Stay still,” was all Noiz said before he leaned forward and took the whole of Aoba’s dick into his mouth, almost causing Aoba to cry out loud. Hands magnetically sprung towards Noiz’s shoulders, he bit his lips, fingers sinking into the thick material of Noiz’s wedding suit and feeling his legs quiver from the intense stimulation.

If this abrupt action wasn’t enough to push Aoba’s sanity out of his head, the mere fact that they were surrounded by a room which its walls were made out of _mirrors_ wasn’t helping the slightest in containing his rapidly swelling arousal. As he opened his eyes, just so he could find any sort of distraction, he was straightaway greeted by the clear visual of Noiz kneeing in between his legs, his body language aggressive enough to tell Aoba that he was taking his dick in and out, fast and frantic, at this very moment. He could see tears in his own eyes, his face bloodshot, his expression looked as if one vital provocation was all he needed to crumble in his own lust.

“Noiz... I…” He wanted to tell Noiz to take his mouth off his dick. He was about to cum; he was _so close_ to release. But all Noiz did was grasping onto his waist instead, pushing his dick insufferably deep until the head hit the back of his throat just to pull it out again and gave the erection a hard suck on the head.

“Noiz...!!” Aoba whimpered. He could taste rust on his tongue; he must have bitten his own lip. With one hard jerk, he came, spilling his seeds into Noiz’s mouth and drowning them right down Noiz’s throat.

“Don’t want to dirty the clothes, do we?” Noiz stood up, hurriedly supporting Aoba under the arms as the other felt the power leave his knees.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… Just a bit dizzy.”

Aoba took a few moments to calm his breathing down. When he opened his eyes, Noiz’s gaze was on him, with trails of semen at the corner of his lips. Acting completely out of instinct, Aoba lurched forward, darting his tongue out and trailing the wet trail off Noiz’s face.

“... Seriously, you…”

“Hmm?” Aoba hummed. Pressing his head against Noiz’s shoulder, he breathed unhurriedly, his heartbeat still furious beneath his chest.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Fine.” So Noiz did that on purpose. If he was to cum in Noiz’s hand he was definitely going to dirty this clean, sleek attire Noiz had chosen for him. Now that he had emptied every bit of his semen down Noiz’s throat, there was no need to worry if he’d leave stains on his new clothing, or if he’d leave taints of their ephemeral sexual contact in this very space either.

“Are _you_ fine, though?” Aoba asked impishly, eyeing Noiz’s lower half at the same time. Noiz’s hardened erection was too hard to miss even if it was obscured by thick material. If he was to squint close enough, he was even able to make out the very ambiguous shape of Noiz’s dick piercings prodding out from beneath the cloth.

“I’ll claim this from you later,” Noiz said with a smirk. Aoba didn’t even want to ask exactly how Noiz would be ‘claiming’ this from him. “How does dinner sound to you?”

The sudden change of topic had Aoba gawking at Noiz with a confused look.

“I booked a table in a restaurant downtown for tonight,” Noiz continued, noticing the confusion on his face.

“What’s the occasion?”

Noiz’s pursed his lips into a thin line. “Nothing much. Maybe to celebrate a first step towards a new chapter?”

But they were just _testing_ the wedding suits; it’d take some time more before they officially walked into a new chapter.

“I’ve prepared an extra set of suits for both of us as well,” Noiz explained, helping Aoba with his pants at the same time.

“Got everything thought out as usual, I see,” Aoba pouted. “What can I say now that you’ve prepared everything?”

“Well, I still want to hear it from you. If you aren’t fond with the idea, we can head back now. I wouldn’t mind.”

But _Aoba_ would. After going all the way for these arrangements, there was no way Aoba would allow himself to burst all of Noiz’s bubbles with just one docile ‘no’.

“Let’s get going then. I’m starving,” Aoba said as he pulled one last tug on Noiz’s tie, then heading towards the door.

“I’ll get them to bring the suits over.”

 

He was grateful that Noiz had arranged the dinner _after_ they had tested their wedding suits out. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to fit in those perfect-fit suits if he was to try it out after this meal. The restaurant they were in was no less luxurious than the shop they visited earlier. As dishes after dishes were laid out for them, Aoba was already elating a peeved eyebrow at Noiz by the end of it, one gesture that told Noiz enough that he might have overdone it again this time.

“How was it?” Noiz asked in the midst of the rigid silence. The melody from the piano at the far end of the dimmed room was starting to doze Aoba off. His surrounding was too still, too peaceful for him to make sense of thing; the bottle of red wine Noiz ordered wasn’t helping the slightest.

“The potato pancake was great, so was the… erm, Re… hi—“

“ _[Rheinischer Sauerbraten](http://s11.sinaimg.cn/large/002kNq9ggy6JocSVwiSaa)_ ,” Noiz continued for him with a smile masked beneath his glass of wine. “That’s good to know. But I wasn’t asking about that.”

“Huh? The Oxtail Soup was good too,” Aoba corrected hastily. “In fact, everything was good. You really didn’t need to do this.”

Noiz placed his wine glass back on the table. Crossing his fingers, he pushed his body towards Aoba, who was sitting on his opposite, before he cracked into a brief smile. “I was wondering what do you think about the wedding suit?”

“Oh.” Aoba mouthed. Then, with an edgy grasp on the napkin on his lap, he said, “You already know what I think about it.”

“But I want to hear it from you directly. We can still make alterations if we want.” Noiz’s eyes were swimming down to Aoba’s body again. Noticing that, Aoba let out a loud cough, then putting on a frown in between his eyebrows. He was wearing a suit now as well; it wasn’t white but grey in colour, very similar to the set of suit Noiz had prepared for him when he first escorted him back to his home country. As a revenge, Aoba glared at Noiz’s pair of suit as well – it was dark blue in colour, the red tie Noiz was wearing perfectly complementing the sophistication of the suit.

“There’s no need for alterations,” Aoba responded, his voice firm. “I think the design is splendid. I have no complaints at all.”

“The size?”

“Perfect.”

Another small hum. “I see.”

How _exactly_ did this man manage to measure his body size so accurately anyway? Aoba tried himself back in the changing room but it was proven a level too high for him to reach. Now that he knew that it was almost impossible for him to do what Noiz did, his curiosity increased tenfold, and all he ever wanted right at this moment was for Noiz to spill the secret at him instead of telling him the answer he already knew.

“You look like you have something else in your mind,” Noiz said, leaning back against his seat, fingers rubbing on the edge of his wine glass as he sent an allusive stare over the table.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know, measure… me,” Aoba asked. There was only one way to get his answer after all.

“I told you before. Understanding the measurement of your own hand is the key.”

“Is that really all?” he asked again, qualms thick in his tone.

“Of course.” A pause, in which Noiz curled the end of his lips higher. “I can teach you if you want.”

That didn’t sound too bad of a proposition. Without answering, Aoba raised his wine glass, drowning the rest of the alcohol down and pondering if he had fortuitously led the conversation into a whole different direction.

 

Noiz’s idea of teaching Aoba how to measure his own body turned out to be a huge mistake of its own. As soon as they were left in their own privacy of their room (with Noiz pulling Aoba into a ravenous kiss, slamming the bedroom door behind them shut, an apparent fruit of his bottled-up lust from earlier), Aoba was steered directly to the bed, his back hitting the mattress with both of them still fully clothed.

“So,” he whispered fervently against Noiz’s face once they separated their damp kiss. “How do you intend to _teach_ me, huh?”

Noiz’s eyes brightened, one reaction that told Aoba that he might have forgotten about it. But Noiz was fast to recover. Pulling up a smirk Aoba had practically memorized, he straightened himself up, standing on his knees as he scrutinised Aoba from top-down.

“Touch me.” Just two unpretentious words; words that could mean in complete different ways, especially evocative with the context they were in now. Noiz wasn’t playing any tricks now, though. He _did_ mention that knowing the size of one’s palm was the key and he also mentioned that he was able to accurately measure Aoba’s body because he had _touched_ him. So, bracing himself, Aoba sat up, stared at his fiancé for a fleeting second before he looked away, now focusing on his body.

Noiz was still in his suit, so did Aoba. As Aoba stretched a stroppy arm, Noiz seized his wrist, pulling him over and placed his hand against his neck, giving him a provocative smirk at the same time.

“You could undress me if you want. This time,” his voice dropped into a heated whisper. “you don’t need to _imagine_ doing it anymore.”

He evidently figured out what Aoba had been envisioning in his head back in the changing room then. His head heated with embarrassment, Aoba frowned, heaving his hand off his fiance’s clasp before he put both of his hands on Noiz’s shoulders, a pout added onto his profile.

“I’m just learning your tricks, okay?” he defended, a weak one nevertheless. Noiz merely hummed in agreement, even though his expression was way too obvious to tell Aoba that whatever he’d told Noiz wasn’t convincing either.

So it started. He took Noiz’s suit off first, landing it neatly on the corner of the bed. Next, he worked on Noiz’s tie. One light tug was all it took for him to yank the tie free, his movement stopped halfway just to shoot a glare at Noiz’s direction, who was still staring sharply at every one of his movement. He’d imagined this – with every motion, every passing second, his breath felt heavier; the mere exposure of Noiz’s skin made his heart skip a beat. No longer able to endure his rampant need, he moved, little by little, forward, pressing his lips against Noiz’s throat as he breathed in Noiz’s scent and feeling the rough texture of his fiance’s skin against the softness of his lips.

Like Noiz said, he no longer needed to _imagine_ it. He was _doing_ it at this very moment with his own pair of hands; he was _undressing_ Noiz. Enticed by the thought, he traced featherlike kisses down his neck, reaching where he’d unfastened his shirt while he pecked his collarbone. Soon enough, all the buttons on Noiz’s shirt came loose, leaving Aoba to gaze scattily at Noiz bare torso, the way he’d imagined it to be.

“So?” Noiz breathed, catching Aoba off guard. “Does it leave up to your imagination’s expectation?”

“What are you talking about? I already know how your body looks like even without the need to imagine it,” Aoba countered.

“Oh, really?” Noiz only deepened his smirk. “It’s believed that whatever images you’re to see in your own imagination are always better than the real thing, though?”

“…No such thing.”

Truth be told, he couldn’t imagine anything _better_ than what he was looking at. Noiz wasn’t particularly muscular, but he was firm, nevertheless. When Aoba pressed his palms against his chest, his could clearly feel his constricted muscles and the coarse skin texture against his hands. These were all sensations he had come to familiarize himself with; and they were all textures that he’d come to love. Wrapping his arms around Noiz’s neck, he found the spot he was looking for, spent some time caressing on them before he smiled at Noiz,

“You had piercings here.”

“It’s been a long time.”

Aoba chuckled. “Indeed.” He could feel the barely tangible holes; ones that probably would never heal. And as he slid his hands back to Noiz’s chest again, he stopped at where his heart beat, sensing the rapid beat before he looked at Noiz again.

“Nervous?”

“Why would I be?”

Noiz was right. He was facing Aoba, and there was no reason to be uneasy when it came to Aoba. So there was only one reason to these agitated heartbeats then.

“You said you would ‘claim’ from me,” Aoba reiterated. “ _How_ do you plan to do that?”

Noiz grinned. Pressing the back of Aoba’s hand with his own, he said, “You’ll see. What else can we do when both of us are in the same bed?”

It was a thoughtless question, Aoba concluded. With a scowl, he leaned and kissed the spot where his hand once was, then tracing his way down, until he found Noiz’s navel piercing.

“I thought we’re supposed to learn how to measure a man’s body,” Noiz broke the strained silence. But before Aoba could answer, he voiced out again, interrupting whatever comebacks Aoba had. “Ah, I see. The first place to start with is to acquaint yourself with the man’s body. I understand. I did that too.”

Now Aoba finally gotten his answer to why Noiz always had his hands on him all the time. He thought it was probably one of Noiz’s personal traits to be as clingy but he should’ve expected him to possess more intentions especially knowing how scrupulous he could be.

As an attempt to wipe the smirk of the brat’s face, he took in Noiz’s navel piercing instead, sucking _hard_ on it and chortled against Noiz’s skin when he heard a palpable hitch of breath from above him.

“Show some respect,” he reproached. The metal material gleamed weakly under the moonlight, slicked with Aoba’s saliva.

Without waiting for more comebacks, Aoba proceeded to work on Noiz’s belt, taking it off with one swift pull as he pushed his hand into his pants, beneath his underwear, just like how Noiz did to him earlier.

“Heh, a revenge on me, huh?” Noiz’s breathing was unmistakably more strenuous now. It wasn’t hard to figure out why either, the answer revealed itself the moment Aoba made contact with his dick.

“More like returning the favour.” One final sneer at Noiz later, he pulled his hardened dick out, fidgeted at the condition of the erection before he looked up again, eyes filled with profuse longing.

“Try to remember the measurement of my dick, will you?” Noiz asked between pants. Triggered, Aoba started thrusting on his dick with utmost strength, an obvious indication of dominance. It didn’t take too long for it to grow into maximum stiffness either, its deprivation being bottled-up for hours ever since they’d made out in the shop in the afternoon. Every so often, Aoba would find himself craving for the extent of durability Noiz possessed, so that he could at least share the same suffocating suppression Noiz had to tolerate all by himself now. Feeling the guilt bubbling within him, he pumped faster, one hand squeezing sporadically on Noiz’s balls, another squeezing the length.

“Give me a word and I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” It was a discourse both of them were used to. But, now that their positions were changed, Aoba decided to take the lead – the lead to pleasure his boyfriend the way he deserved it.

“You know what I will ask from you,” Noiz responded, his words seemed to have weighed heavier than before.

“I want to hear it from you.” Aoba’s tone was no less hefty, and if Noiz wasn’t clouded by his own need to release, he was even sure that he sounded like the time when he Scrapped him even.

“Bite it,” he said, voice low as he hitched a breath when Aoba pulled at his piercings with his teeth.

“Bite _where_?” Aoba tormented, two fingers pulling on one of the piercings while he crept his mouth closer to Noiz’s erection, tenaciously breathing hot air against the head.

“Anywhere,” Noiz’s sentence was cut off by a sudden gasp; Aoba had squeezed hard on his balls. It took a while later before he managed to capture his voice back again. “Anywhere you like.”

“Hmm.” And he wasn’t sure if Aoba said anything at all in response to that because what he felt right after was an impulsive surge of lust that’d exploded from his length, flowing right out of his slit, urging him to grasp on Aoba’s shoulders to prevent himself from collapsing from the intense orgasm.

“You’re kind of cute when you do that, you know?” In the midst of recovering from his high, he could elusively make out Aoba’s upbeat grin, followed by loud slurping sound that he knew was Aoba taking in every drop of his semen the way he did to him earlier.

Returning the favour. Of course.

He had been deceived way too many times by Aoba’s seemingly guiltless expression. While Aoba struggled to swallow down every drop of his release, he clutched his shoulders, feeling his erection gaining life again.

“Wow, you’re…” Aoba gulped. Before he could even throw a word of tease at Noiz, Noiz had hurled him up, pressing him against the bed as he spoke with a voice so very seductive and _precarious_ that had Aoba shiver in reflex.

“Have you remembered the measurement of my dick?” His voice was breathless, and it was palpable that he was menacingly aroused, the hungry wolf within him desperate to be released, overwhelmed by intense deprivation to devour Aoba then and there. The only rope that was pulling him away from the midst of insanity was probably the abundant respect he held towards Aoba.

There was no way he could remember Noiz’s dick measurement; his reaction had told Noiz so.

“Let me teach you then,” Noiz grinned. Reaching down to stroke Aoba’s dick, he wrapped his hand around the sensitive length, pumping languidly on it before he continued. “I can cover the entire of yours with two hands,” he explained, sounding as if it was the most natural description in the world. “But for you—“ _Did his eyes just darken with lust?_ “—you probably need more than that to hold mine completely.”

How one could be _so shameless_ when it came to blurting out things like these, Aoba wondered. He’d come to acknowledge how thick Noiz’s dick was, the piercings on it definitely wasn’t helping in making the stimulating work easier. But for Noiz to say it out loud like that, all Aoba felt was profuse embarrassment with a mix of powerful hurt of pride.

“Shut up,” he defied. “At least I can take you completely in with my mout—“

He had to cover his own mouth to stop himself from saying more than necessary.

“Heh.” Clearly, it was way too late to take back the words he’d said. Noiz’s length had grown into full hardness now. While Aoba shielded his eyes, intending to avert Noiz’s all-pervading gaze, Noiz left and returned with a bottle of lube in his hand.

“I’m sure you can take me in just like this but,” he didn’t even need to look at Noiz’s face to know what kind of mien he was wearing now. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

One could only imagine how painful it’d be if Noiz was to plunge it in just like this. Aoba had never been more appreciative for the consideration Noiz held within him despite how turned on he was.

One finger in. He hitched a breath. He could feel every inch of it, sinking deep into him. He could make out every joint that had pushed into him, then out. When the knuckles of Noiz’s hand hit his balls, his body turned rigid out of reflex, the mere stimulation way too overpowering for him to make sense of things. It was when the second finger was pushed in that he found himself breathing open-mouthed, hands clutching on the mattress, sweat damping his back.

“Okay?” Noiz seemed to have used up the most of his energy just to mutter that one word. Breathing profoundly, he nodded, then let out a soft moan when all of Noiz’s fingers left his insides.

He closed his eyes when he felt Noiz pressing the head of his dick against his hole, preparing for entry. His heart was going to burst out of his chest soon. He’d never felt hesitance – or rather, apprehension – this strong before, especially when the very person making love to him was none other but Noiz, one man he was very much familiar with.

“If you haven’t been memorizing the length of my dick, this is the good time for it.”

Just one simple question and this very brat wiped the uncertainties off Aoba’s head, as simple as that. He cracked his eyes open. Noiz’s shadow was huge above him. With both his hands holding his waist to clench him in place, Aoba could only stare, eyes engrossed on Noiz’s expression before he felt his inner tunnel being spread open, the heat invading it forcing tears off the corners of his eyes.

“Ah…” He couldn’t hear his own voice; his sensation focused intensely on the penetrating heat he felt inside of him. It was _burning_ , every one of Noiz’s piercings scrapped along his tight walls, pushing him into a cavernous whirlpool of lust that his mind went fleetingly white from the impact.

Noiz was taking it _so slow_ that it was hard to breathe. He knew he did it on purpose. He’d said it right before they started – that he wanted Aoba to _remember_ his dick length.

But it was not possible; not when every one of his nerves was drowned with the urge to feel _more_.

“Do you need help?” Realizing that he hadn’t been saying anything for the past few minutes, Aoba drifted his weak vision back at Noiz, before he managed a fragile smile.

“I’m… trying,” he panted.

“You need help.”

That wasn’t what he said. But Noiz had pulled his dick out entirely, just to push the head back in, stopping right after it made pass the rings of muscle.

“No, don’t do that…” Aoba whimpered. How did Noiz manage to endure this, he contemplated. For him, he was already in dismal need to end this misery once and for all. His arousal hanging in mid-air, with no space for him to release. The sheer sensation was driving every trickle of air out of his lungs. Lips dry, he clung desperately on Noiz’s arms, hoping to soothe this suffering even just for a little.

At that point, Noiz pushed further in, bringing half of his length into Aoba, then stopped again.

“O-oi…” Aoba protested. Despite his very stimulated features, Noiz was surprised to spot a tiny hint of vehemence beneath Aoba’s pair of eyes, which did nothing but intrigue him even more.

“It’s only halfway in. You know that, right?”

This damn brat still had the time to tease him. Gritting his teeth, Aoba sank his nails into Noiz’s skin, pushing himself to sit up with his elbows just to push the rest of Noiz’s length into him with one jagged thrust.

“Wow, hey,” Noiz chortled between gasps, reaching out just in time to support Aoba before he could fall back to the bed again.

“Do it faster or I’ll do it myself.”

He’d experienced how no-nonsense Aoba could be when his desperation level hit its limit but obviously he hadn’t seen _everything_ of Aoba yet. Aoba was serious about doing it himself. While Noiz wavered for two seconds, he’d moved his hips, bringing himself up and down as he grinded against Noiz’s length.

“Calm down,” Noiz said. Apart from putting his weight on Noiz’s dick, Aoba was also rubbing his own erection against Noiz’s navel piercing, grinding at where he felt it the most.

Measuring was a beautiful excuse; _teasing_ was the right intention.

Noiz knew that he himself wouldn’t be able to hold it any longer if Aoba was to take over the initiative in such a destructive way. Completely obeying to his instinct, he embraced Aoba into a tight hug, then allowed both of them to tumble back onto the bed before he thrust vehemently into Aoba, raiding his insides and rubbing it raw until Aoba was practically shouting by his ear.

“Noiz, wait—not—“

“Sorry, game is over.”

He remembered everything – how _soft_ Aoba’s entrance was when he’d pressed his head against it, how _hot_ Aoba’s insides was when he pushed it in, and how _sweet_ Aoba’s face was when he hit him right in the prostate, seamlessly complemented by a look from Aoba that shouted of nothing but _want_. He’d learned every part of Aoba’s body by heart. But he’d never find himself getting worn-out with every one of this sensations – all that belonged to Aoba – because whenever he was to revisit them again, it reminded him strongly of how much this very person meant to him, and how much his fiancé _loved_ him.

Every thrust, every moan, every calling of each other’s name was more than just another gesture; they were the perfect aphrodisiac to fuel their needs.

Aoba didn’t need to measure Noiz anyway – not his body, not his intangible sensations – because for all Noiz knew, Aoba _already_ had perfect control on both his body and his emotions; and by that, he no longer needed a firm measurement for himself, for Aoba already given him the ability to adapt to which Aoba needed, regardless of how much it’d cost him.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d spent the past half an hour doing nothing but staring at himself in the mirror. He was, once again, dressed sophisticatedly in the pair of wedding suits Noiz had chosen for the both of them. This was only the second time he was seeing himself in this attire but yet…

He swallowed. Sure, it was an amazing suit; one that he didn’t deem himself worthy of. But now that _the day_ had finally arrived for him to wear it like it was the most natural thing for him to do, he found the surrealism coating all over him again. Not only that the attire was overpowering his sensations, but it was also the very purpose of _why_ he was wearing it right now, in this very place, where a handful of people he cherished were waiting – _anticipating_ – to see him walking down the hall in this very attire, that was giving him a tough time to accept this reality.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes just for a tad, then opened them again to gaze adoringly into the mirror, into his own reflection.

They had come a long way. Even until today, he’d still believe that everything was a dream if someone was to tell him that beautiful deception. Lifting a hand, he traced a finger against his reflection, his veins tinged in intense exhilaration.

Was he ready? It was a question he’d asked himself for the countless time ever since they’d made this decision. He had no answer for himself; he never knew what would lie beyond him. But this was no time to back out. Not now.

“Aoba? It’s me. Are you ready?”

The knock on the door broke his thoughts. Giving a final confident smile at his reflection, he turned his back towards the mirror, then walked towards the door.

“I’m ready!”

He was sure that he wasn’t the only person with this state of mind. Regardless if _both of them_ were ready or not, he was certain that they would be able to overcome whatever hurdles that’d come their way anyway.

Because it was a fact that they had come this far after all. Their journey, their experiences; those were solid evidences that they had done it, all by themselves. From when both of them were still confused brats, they were now grown-ups – one that would support each other till the end of their life, regardless for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do them apart.

 


End file.
